


Surprise indécente

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Viktor, Romance, Yuri's birthday, yaaay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Oui, Yuri avait déjà vu Viktor dans cette tenue, mais pas dans sa chambre. Jamais.Dans la chambre du russe, par contre, il ne pouvait rien dire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de notre cher Yuri, on s'en doute ! Bon, il est cours, mais pour ma défense je l'ai écrit en cours. (Je sais, c'est mal... Ne prenez surtout pas exemple sur moi !) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Joyeux anniversaire, Yuri ! »

Yuri n'avais jamais refermé une porte aussi rapidement de toute sa vie. Il cligna lentement des yeux, le visage impassible et le regard rivé sur la poignée de sa chambre qu'il avait encore en main. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait réellement de voir ce qu'il avait vu, dans sa propre cambre, l'endroit où il dormait tout les soirs bon sang !

Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas une hallucination, encore moins son imagination ou un fantôme, mais bien la réalité. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'était pas particulièrement choqué. Surpris, certes, mais d'une certaine manière un tel comportement de la part de Viktor ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

Parce que oui, c'était bien son coach derrière cette porte, dans sa chambre, sur _son lit_. Et nu. Comme dans ''sans vêtement'', que de la peau. Bon, il exagérait, il avait bien aperçu ces quelques fines bandelettes rouges qui recouvraient son corps et étaient apparemment censées représenter l'emballage d'un cadeau. Mais franchement, même ces bandes ne cachaient rien des parties intimes du russe, elles étaient à peine visibles et ne recouvraient absolument rien.

Le japonais reprit ses esprits lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit sur un Viktor faisant la moue, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. Yuri suivit des yeux les bandes qui tombèrent, laissant le russe aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance

« Yuri ! C'est quoi cette réaction ? Ton cadeau ne te plaît pas ? »

Le susnommé réalisa à ce moment que oui, Viktor était bien dans l'encadrement de sa porte, complètement nu, s'exposant à quiconque passerait. Ses joues chauffèrent instantanément et il essaya de bégayer des mots tout en vérifiant que personne n'était dans le couloir. N'arrivant pas à sortir plus que des onomatopées n'ayant aucun sens, il plaça sa main sur le torse du plus vieux et le poussa dans sa chambre, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées, ayant toujours du mal à réaliser le coup que Viktor venait de lui faire, le jour de son anniversaire.

Viktor complètement nu. Viktor complètement nu dans sa chambre. Viktor complètement nu dans sa chambre et il sentait son corps _nu_ se coller au sien, posant sa tête sur son épaules et ses mains sur ses hanches. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas NU.

Oui, Yuri avait déjà vu Viktor dans cette tenue, mais pas dans sa chambre. Jamais.

Dans la chambre du russe, par contre, il ne pouvait rien dire.

« Tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau ? » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Non, avait-il envie de répondre. Mais oui, d'un côté, il était agréablement surpris. _Très_ agréablement surpris. Viktor profita de son manque de réponse pour passer ses mains sur ses cuisses, se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrejambe, et déposa un baiser sur son cou. Ces petites attentions faisaient frissonner le plus jeune qui ne savait pas s'il devait encore donner sa réponse ou non. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il répondrait s'il en avait encore le choix.

« Yuri. » Insista son coach. « Réponds-moi. » Ajouta-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Et Yuri, déconnectant complètement son cerveau lorsque Viktor caressa lentement son membre au travers du tissus de son pantalon, se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement et acquiesça vivement.

A la seconde même où il accepta, le russe lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lit, l'obligeant à se coucher et montant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui juste après. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lécha passionnément ses lèvres en déboutonnant son pantalon d'une mains tandis que l'autre lui soulevait le T-shirt que Yuri réalisa enfin ce qui allait réellement se passer alors que sa famille était juste en bas des escaliers. Et qu'il avait toujours du mal à être discret.

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire, Yuri. » Répéta Viktor en tenant le japonais contre lui, une main dans son dos et déposant des baisers dans sa chevelure. « J'espère que ton cadeau t'a plu. »

Le brun soupira en roulant des yeux, souriant à la bêtise de son amant.

« Viktor, ce n'était pas un cadeau pour moi mais pour _toi._ » Souligna-t-il. « J'espère bien que tu en as prévu un autre. » Ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter, se retenant de rire à l'exclamation russe qui suivit.

Sentant qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Yuri se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire marcher Viktor quelques heures. Il lui dirait que ce cadeau lui avait suffisamment plu lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Enfin, s'il y pensait.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
